


Cool your head!

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Cool your head!

Юкимура с приглушенным стоном откидывается навзничь и закрывает лицо руками. Он уже сам не рад, что позволил Дракону себя уговорить. Это… Это!..

Сначала от нехватки воздуха загорелись легкие и кровь ударила в голову, теперь, кажется, огнем охватывает каждый участок тела, к которому прикасается Дракон, а головы уже нет совсем…  
Как так получилось?..

Он приехал в Ёнэдзаву сегодня утром, и сначала они отправились смотреть на новое додзё…  
Потом его опробовали…  
Потом наперегонки бежали купаться в озеро…  
Потом валяющийся на солнышке Докуганрю приподнялся на локте и спросил, умеет ли он целоваться правильно…

И Юкимура сам не понял, как оказался пойман в ловушку драконьих стратагем, когда любое его действие лишь больше все запутывало, как цепкие Драконьи пальцы потянули с его волос ленту, заставляя мокрые пряди рассыпаться по плечам, как дыхание сорвалось, пойманное чужими губами, и больше не выровнялось…

– Масамунэ…-доно… – шепчет Юкимура, не понимая, что его сдавленный голос, его вскинутые в попытке скрыть смущение руки, его неровное и ускоренное дыхание провоцируют Дракона больше, чем любое приглашение, высказанное прямо.  
Докуганрю тянет на себя узел пояса, толкает коленом в сторону его ногу… и останавливается.  
«Данна! Санада-но-данна, вы где?» – слышится издалека голос Саскэ.  
– Shit! – сквозь зубы сцеживает Дракон и дергает Юкимуру за руку.  
– Мы ведь еще продолжим, а, Санада Юкимура? – быстро говорит он, прежде чем столкнуть того в воду и самому плюхнуться следом. – Cool your head! Она тебе сейчас очень понадобится!


End file.
